Question: Is ${49667}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Solution: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{496} {67} = \gray{496} \gray{00} + {67} $ Because $49600$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${67}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $67$ , divisible by $4$ No, $67$ is not divisible by $4$, so $49667$ is also not divisible by $4$.